Almas Gemelas
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Kanda muchas veces se preguntaba por qué consolaba a su mejor amiga cuando llegaba de misiones fallidas. Se preguntaba por qué le decía que la próxima iría mejor y seguía haciéndole mimos en el cabello mientras ella sollozaba, cuando lo que quería decirle era que lo único que le importaba era que ella había vuelto viva. Esta historia participa en el Reto:"Y es así como te amo"


_¡Bueeenas!~ ¡Viviendo al límite como siempre! ¡La adrenalina de querer terminar a tiempo es muy fuerte, no saben como se siente! Es un oneshot Yulma~~_

 _En fin. D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Y es así como te amo"_

 _Tipo de Amor: Primer Amor._

 _Número de palabras según Word: 1605_

* * *

 ** _Almas Gemelas_**

― ¡Hola, Yuu! ¿Estuviste consolando a Alma? Qué dulce de tu parte. ¡Es injusto que sólo seas así con tu novia!

―Por última vez, Alma no es mi novia.

― ¿Entonces vas a dejarme coquetear con ella por fin? ¡Haré que se olvide de ti por completo!

Estaba a punto de clavarle a Mugen en el cuello. Le haria un favor al universo.

― Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que mates a Lavi, Kanda. Pero, de todas formas, ¿De veras no es tu novia? ¡Es que hacen una pareja lindísima!

―Lenalee tiene razón, Yuu. La quieres mucho, eso es obvio. Sólo sonríes despreocupado cuando estás con ella.

―Nos conocemos de la infancia.

―Pero a mí también me quieres, ¿No, Kanda? Aun así, yo soy distinta a Alma.

Sabía que era imposible negarlo, había pasado casi toda su vida con ella. Se habían hecho amigos una noche en la que Alma huía desesperada de unos monstruos (A los que luego pudo llamar Akumas.) Aquella espada que Kanda había encontrado entre unos escombros una noche, brilló en su espalda y se activó.

Kanda había aprendido a no interesarse en nada más que si mismo, pero algo dentro de él se revolvió cuando cruzó su mirada con la chica. Estaba asustada. Con una confianza que no sabía que tenía, empuñó la espada a la vez que ella se colocaba detrás de él.

Esa noche, Alma le agradeció a Kanda compartiéndole parte de la comida que tenía con ella. Habían terminado vagando así por un tiempo. Alma era extremadamente útil para distraer a las personas mientras él les robaba, con su carita de niña buena. Su llanto era otra buena distracción que atraía la bondad de las personas y los hacía conseguir algo de comer.

De vez en cuando, se cruzaban con otros Akumas. Kanda aprendió al poco tiempo que ella también tenía algo útil como su espada, y que la vez que se conocieron no había sido la primera vez que la perseguían. Esas noches, Alma no intentaba esconder su miedo y le pedía que la abrazara cuando se iban a dormir, aún si lo hacían prácticamente todas las noches para poder conservar el poco calor que les brindaba una manta que tenían con ellos.

Funcionaban bien juntos. Kanda no hubiera tenido problema en seguir así, y lo dejó en claro cuando Tiedoll se les acercó la primera vez. El hombre era algo raro a los ojos de Kanda, pero eso no había impedido intentar robarle el dinero a él también. Por supuesto, los atrapó de inmediato y en lugar de regañarlos por andar robando, los invitó a comer algo.

Posteriormente, les habló sobre la Orden Negra, donde él trabajaba. Los había visto una noche destruyendo Akumas, y desde entonces los había observado. Les había preguntado si tenían familia, por qué estaban solos, y cuando recibió las respuestas, si tenían interés en tener un hogar. Alma fue la que le había hecho la mayor parte de la conversación, aun si Kanda le susurraba que tuviera cuidado y que no fuera tan descuidada con un desconocido.

 _"―Es un hombre raro. No estoy segura de creer en lo que dice._

 _―Bueno, ciertamente podría secuestrarte y vender tus órganos al mercado negro… Eh, Alma. ¿Cuánto crees que me pagaría si le digo que estoy de acuerdo en venderte?_

 _― ¡Yuu! ¡Qué cruel eres! ¿Y qué si te quiere a ti? ¡Podría venderte yo!_

 _― ¡Ja! ¿Puedes siquiera levantarme mientras duermo, enana?"_

Intentaron negarse a la oferta. Que estaban bien solos y agradecían su ayuda. Pero fuera de que Kanda sabía que había más personas observándolos fuera del tal Tiedoll, veía la forma en que los ojos de Alma se iluminaban cuando hablaban del tema. Veía el esbozo de una sonrisa cuando hablaba en lo que sería comer cada vez que tuvieran hambre, o pudieran compartir un colchón en una habitación cálida.

Al final, tras una larga semana, terminaron aceptando. Kanda de verdad quería ver el lado bueno de las cosas como hacía Alma. Que ahora tenían comida cuando querían, que podían ducharse siempre que querían y tenían ropa por mayores. Que ahora tenían cada uno una cama cómoda, y no pasaban frío. Pero pese a todo eso, Kanda no podía evitar ver también las cosas malas. Gracias a su reticencia a ir a la Orden la primera vez, se habían encargado de mantenerlos lo más alejados que podían. ¿Iban a salir ambos en una misión? Eran en países completamente opuestos. ¿Estaban los dos comiendo? Tenía que ir un científico a pedirle a alguno un reporte de una misión. ¿Kanda estaba por irse cuando Alma había llegado? Ella tenía estrictamente prohibido dejar la enfermería, aún si no le dolía nada ni tenía raspones visibles.

Ambos lo soportaban bien, pero la mayor tortura era para la hora de dormir. Kanda estaba acostumbrado a tener a la chica entre sus brazos, así como ella estaba acostumbrada a jugar con su cabello mientras lo tenía suelto. Añoraba sus desvaríos cuando se despertaban, sus sueños raros con mayonesa. Extrañaba tenerla a su lado cuando soñaba con una mujer que no reconocía rodeada de flores de loto. Extrañaba que le sacudiera y le preguntara si estaba bien, con su voz adormilada.

Pero habían aprendido a llevarlo, y con el tiempo los dejaban estar más tiempo juntos, hasta que simplemente dejaron de preocuparse de que pudieran hacer algo en contra de la Orden.

―Kanda. ¿Algún día vas a decirle a Alma que ella es distinta? Estoy segura de que la haría muy feliz.

Se levantó de la mesa tras haber terminado su comida y se alejó de Lenalee y Lavi. Había aceptado hacía tiempo que Alma era distinta.

A veces, se preguntaba en qué momento la había empezado a ver de otra forma más que una amiga. Una parte de él decía que había sido cuando la vio tan indefensa por primera vez y había sentido una necesidad inexplicable de protegerla. Otras veces pensaba que había sido cuando a Alma le habían empezado a crecer los pechos y a formar la cintura, ergo se vestía más femenina. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando pensó en cuando Lenalee también comenzó a crecer y no sintió nada distinto por ella. Ella no le provocaba malestar de estómago.

Otras veces pensaba en cuando iban a la ciudad a comer y se reían sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de la Orden Negra, o de la guerra. O esas veces en las que él se lastimaba y se salteaba ir a la enfermería cuando volvía, y ella terminaba enterándose y curándole en su habitación.

Había aceptado hacia tiempo que Alma era la persona para él.

Pero quería que las cosas fueran más simples. Que las cosas volvieran a los momentos en que sus peleas simplemente consistían en quién le robaría a un viajero, o incluso esos momentos en que solían patearse el trasero el uno al otro en los entrenamientos. Extrañaba cuando sus sueños consistían en abrazar fuerte a Alma y pasar todo el tiempo juntos, en lugar del miedo que le provocaba cada vez que soñaba que podia perderla en la próxima misión.

Quería poder preocuparse simplemente de si Alma se había hecho otro peinado. Quería preguntarse si el vestido que usaba era nuevo. Cómo se sentiría besarla. Si sus labios serían suaves como su piel o si serían ásperos como las puntas quemadas de su cabello.

Pero si se lo decía y alguien se enteraba… Las cosas podían cambiar. Los volverían a vigilar incansablemente. Volverían a preocuparse de sus movimientos, de que no se alejaran demasiado de la Orden. Los separarían otra vez.

Ella era su fuerza, y no se imaginaba qué haría si no la tuviera a su lado. Seguramente sería una persona mucho más solitaria. Si bien no era el más sociable de todos, ni era de tener amigos, siempre que estaba frustrado o triste, ella estaba ahí para él, para escucharlo quejarse o estar en silencio mientras le desenredaba el cabello húmedo antes de que se fueran a dormir.

Amaba a Alma, y estaba seguro de que estaba destinado a pasar el resto de sus días con ella. Incluso vidas en las que Alma fuera completamente distinta de lo que era ahora. Incluso si Alma fuera un chico con el cabello corto y oscuro, completamente distinto del rubio largo al que Kanda estaba acostumbrado. Aún si Alma fuera gruñona y sarcástica, seguro Dios lo compensaría dándole la personalidad amable a él.

Estaba seguro de que Alma estaba destinada a ser su primer y único amor, en esa vida, en la siguiente, en mil vidas posteriores. Siempre se encontrarían el uno al otro. Por eso no le molestaba si Alma no sabía en verdad lo importante que era para él. Si no sabía que siempre que se iba en misiones oraba por su seguridad. Que le susurraba lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo mucho que la quería mientras ella dormía. Que siempre que pensaba que estaba a punto de morir, su sonrisa se le cruzaba por la cabeza y pensaba que no soportaría ser él quien le causara tristeza.

El mundo era oscuro, y por momentos respirar resultaba difícil. Pero en esos momentos en los que podía reírse junto a ella… Todo era más fácil.

* * *

 _Hola otra vez~ Estoy muy satisfecha con cómo me quedó este oneshot. Primer amor. Tengo que admitir que mi primer amor no fue muy bonito. Me rechazaron jaja. Pero eso pasó hace años y no volví a enamorarme, así que pensé "Voy a hacerles algo bonito a Kanda y Alma."_

 _El primer amor... Según mis recuerdos, las mariposas en la panza, las sonrisas bobas, que todo lo que te diga esa persona sea interesante. El internet me habló sobre tener una persona especial con la que compartir intimidades y sentimientos y también alguien del que preocuparse. Un primer amor en el que se tiene la idea de que será para toda la vida. Mezclé todo eso e hice este oneshot._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
